What Once Was
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: Going back in time is never easy, expecially when you bring your two best friends with you. So much to change but so much that must stay the same. Give it a chance please. If you've read other stories by us some Oc's may appear. Will be Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

He had failed. He had defeated Voldemort but the cost was too high. Fred was gone, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus and the list went on. Teddy was going to grow up without parents, like he had. He had failed. If only he had known early, if he had saved Dumbledore, destroyed the damn cursed objects before. He could have saved them time.

This was all Harry thought, even months after the war had ended. He was now almost 18 and he hardly functioned. He was living at the Burrow. Ginny, his sweet Ginny cried almost every day at the loss of her brother. Everyone feared George was going to do something stupid and dangerous. The magically community was still trying to heal from the destruction, which Harry believed he should of stopped. Yet he had been unable to.

Ron and Hermione were together most of the time. After finding Hermione's parents Hermione was with them, Ron with Hermione. Leaving Harry by himself. An idle mind can be a dangerous mind. He started reading, and continued to read. Every day a crazier idea seemed to continue to make more sense. Going back in time. If he could go back, if he could change the events that lead to so much death, but the dream was just that. Until he found a book, it seemed like nothing special. A small black book he found in some of Dumbledore's private collection. It detailed specifically how to make a time turner. Not just any time turner, one that could send you further back in time. Harry didn't know what that meant. It seemed neither did the book. Yet if he could go back, he could save them all. The book didn't say how far, just years. Anything would be better than this hell. He'd take Umbridge again. So quietly every night Harry started to build the time turner. On his 18th birthday Harry woke up and pulled out the small device he had created. All he had to do was turn it, five times the book instructed. Five times and he could fix this. He could make sure that Ginny could be happy. That everyone could, that his godson would have parents.

It is on that morning that Harry stood in his room. He had written a note, he didn't know if it would make a difference and didn't want Ron and Hermione to lose it. He started to turn the dial, after four turns both Ron and Hermione walked in to wish him a happy birthday, Harry had forgotten to lock the door. He tried to yell at them to leave, to get out. It was too late as Harry watch the room start to spin, it was too late; they were going with him.

* * *

Three ghostly figures were floating in the dark sky night.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!" Hermione yelled, as she looked down at her translucent hand.

"You guys were not supposed to come in. You were supposed to be sleeping!" Harry said frantically. Did he just kill them all?

"That is why there is a lock on the bloody door!" Hermione replied.

"Do you feel that?" Ron asked as he felt a tug.

"I don't think we have a lot of time. I may have sent us back in time. Come to the Dursley's!" Harry yelled as the three figures were pulled in opposite directions.

* * *

Ron woke thinking about the very strange dream he had. Harry had sent them back in time. They had been ghost. Hermione had said bloody hell. What a thought.

Ron sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. They didn't reach the floor. That was odd seeing as that hadn't been true since he was 11. He stood up, feeling short. Had someone cast a shrinking spell on him? Still half asleep he left his room for the loo. He started to clean his teeth when he looked up at the mirror and started to choke, looking back at him was not the man he knew but the boy he had been.

It took him several minutes to stop coughing and calm himself down. He was 11. It had not been a dream! Harry really did it, Harry sent them back in time.

"Ron I need to use the loo!" Ginny yelled as Ron flung the door open to look at Ginny, who was no older than 10.

"Ginny what's today?"

"31 of July. You okay Ron. You're a little pale?"

"Fine, just fine" Ron said as he started to walk. Things were becoming clearer. He could hear Percy talking with their parents. He heard George and Fred. Oh Godric Fred was alive. His brother was alive.

"Ronald where are you going?" his mother said, for he was still in his night cloths, but leaving the house.

"Sorry mum. Um I promised to meet a friend today." Ron said trying to not sound slightly hysterical.

"Who? You need get dressed before you leave!"

"She's a muggle born. I meant her in the Ally," Ron hoping that his lie was believable. He had to find Hermione. She would know what was happening, what to do. The good news was Hermione didn't actually live far from Ron.

"Oh well alright dear. Do I need to take you?"

"She only lives a few blocks Mum. I can take myself," Ron trying to remember what he was, and was not allowed to do at 11.

"Remember to mind your manners. Get dressed before you leave!"

Ron nodded mutely. He ran back up the steps, passing the twins. This was too much. He slammed the door shut and started changing into some muggle clothes. Fred was alive. He was 11. He really hoped Hermione had an answer because this was just too much.

* * *

"Hermione just don't wonder far from the house," her mum yelled as Hermione agreed, shutting the front door to sit in the front yard. She held _Hogwarts a History_, in her hand, though she was in no mood to read it. When she had woken up she discovered she was no longer 18 but 11 again. She figured that it was all a dream, but she couldn't wake up. Harry sent them back in time and she had no clue what to do about it.

She looked up, and saw down the block a familiar face, with wild red hair talking to one of her neighbors, he started jogging over to her.

She dropped her book and meant Ron half way. Unable to help herself she hugged him.

"Your okay," she said worried, it had to be her Ron, why else would he be there.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine as well. Harry did it Ron. He sent us back,"

"I can't believe it Hermione. I woke up and I just can't believe it. I saw Fred, Fred is alive."

"Hermione I told you not to wonder from the front yard," Mrs. Granger yelled.

"Sorry Mum. I saw him running over and meant him half way,"

"Who is he Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, knowing her daughter did not have friends from the school she was in.

Hermione looked to Ron for help, how was she supposed to explain this.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. I'm going to Hogwarts next year with Hermione."

"I meant him while we were shopping," Hermione said and she quickly processed what she did when they went to Diagon ally to buy her school stuff.

"Oh that's wonderful. Both of you come inside. I just finished making scones." Mrs. Weasley said slightly surprised. Hermione hadn't mentioned anyone coming. "Are you like Hermione then?"

"I'm a wizard, yes. My whole family is. They've all gone to Hogwarts." Ron said making eyes at Hermione. They needed to talk; they needed to figure out what the bloody hell was happening.

"Mum can I show Ron around. He's never been in a muggle home before."

"Oh that's what we are right? Of course. I'll finish baking," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione grabbed Ron by his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. Unbeknown to them Mrs. Granger had watched with a small smile. For as long as she could remember Hermione had always put books first, she had never really had a friend. The Grangers had hoped this new school; this Hogwarts would be good for her. Mrs. Granger knew now that it was the right choice, for the first time Hermione had put a book down to be with another person.

Hermione dragged Ron all the way to her room, closing the door and then hugging him again.

"I cannot bloody believe this!" Ron said hugging her back.

"We need to see Harry"

"We can't yet. It's his birthday, he's just finding out he's a wizard. He's not home yet."

"Ron we have to come up with a plan. This is very delicate. I mean we've gone back in time. But not even back in time because we have our minds but we're 11. If we change too much we can destroy the time line."

"Isn't that the point?" Ron asked, both of them jumping right into the issues at hand.

"Ron if we change too much of the time line we won't be able to predict what is happening. If we cannot predict then what we do won't matter and fate will take over again."

"So you're saying some things still need to happen. Like the troll?"

"Among other things. We may even have to let Voldemort rise,"

"No if he comes back he'll kill everyone again."

"Perhaps not if we are ready this time."

"Hermione this is a lot to take in. Can we not think about killing moldy warts again until we at least talk to Harry."

"Fine, but we cannot ignore what has to be done."

"Kid's come eat!"

"We better go. Ron if we don't get to talk again send an owl as soon as you can. We need to see Harry before the train," Hermione said as they had to leave her room.

"It was very nice to meet you Ron. I do hope you will come visit again. Will Hermione meet you at the train?" Mrs. Granger asked Ron, as he was getting ready to head back home.

"Yes Mrs. Granger. Actually would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh shouldn't you check with your parents?"

"They won't mind. Dad loves muggles. It will give you a chance to see a little bit of our world," Ron said, knowing Hermione and he would have more time to talk at his house.

"Then that would be lovely,"

"Great. Hermione knows how to get there. I better get going," Ron said smiling at Hermione before he left. Walking back to the Burrow he couldn't believe he was 11 with his mind at 18. All the things they could change swam through his head, it was almost euphoric.

* * *

Harry laid on his cot under the staircase. When he had woken up on the island with Hagrid breaking down the door he couldn't believe it. It had worked, he had sent himself back, and if he was right he had sent back Ron and Hermione as well, even if it was by mistake. He needed to get in touch with them, but until he got Hedwig he'd have to stay put. In a few days Hagrid should arrive and he should be making a trip to Diagon ally. For now he needed to rest and keep to the time line until he figured out what was next, because he had never really believed it would work.

* * *

"Ronald I cannot believe you invited them here! They are muggles we will scare them to death!" Molly said to her son as she checked the stew.

"Mum Hermione is going to Hogwarts with me. Her parents want to see what a real wizard family is like."

"You just better hope your brothers behave!" Molly said as she hit his hand with her spoon as he went for a biscuit.

"They're here!" Ginny yelled as she saw the muggle car pull up in front of the house.

"Alright remember everyone behave," Mr. Weasley yelled, as Ron ran out the front door.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said as opened the car door for her.

"Hey Ron," Hermione replied getting out, her parents following suit, looking amazed at the complexity of the Burrow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger welcome to the Burrow," Ron said as the rest of the family, minus Bill and Charlie came out side to meet the muggles. "These are my parents," Ron continued as Molly and Arthur Weasley introduced themselves. "Also my siblings, Percy, George, Fred and Ginny."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for having us," Mrs. Granger said.

"We are really looking forward to learning about this world. I cannot believe our daughter can do magic," Mr. Granger continued.

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley said as everyone entered the Burrow. Mr. Weasley staying close to the Grangers, explaining to them the different things they were seeing as they entered a wizards home.

"I'm going to show Hermione around," Ron said.

"Don't be long Ron. Dinner will be ready in a few," Mrs. Weasley said as the children ran up stairs.

"So what do you do in the muggle world?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh we are dentists," MR. Granger replied as the couple sat, Mr. Weasley bringing drinks.

"What do dentists do?"

"Oh we keep people's teeth healthy. You don't have dentists?"

"Oh well no but we have different spells and potions for that."

"What do you do?"

"Oh I work for the ministry of magic, in muggle relations. I try and make sure that magical things do not end up in your world."

"Really?" Mr. Granger said intrigued.

"Now before my wife returns can you explain to me what a plug does," Mr. Weasley asked, clearly fascinated that he was making muggle friends.

"I cannot believe we are actually doing this," Hermione said as Ron closed his bed room door.

"Listen dad will probably keep them talking for awhile. He's clearly fascinated with muggles."

"I know but our parents hardly ever meant until after the war," Hermione said.

"This should be fine. Us becoming friends before the troll shouldn't do anything major to the time line,"

"I hope your right Ron."

"I think I figured out how we can get in touch with Harry,"

"How?" Hermione asked.

"If I remember correctly Harry goes with Hagrid to Diagon Ally in four days. We'll go, wait for him there."

"Do you think he is okay. I mean he hasn't contacted us at all,"

"He's 11 Hermione. He cannot very well just walk out of his Aunt's. Plus he doesn't have Hedwig yet,"

"I really wish now I made him memorize my telephone number,"

"Hermione we need to plan this out, as you said. Shouldn't we go gather the horcrux's?"

"I don't know Ron. We have to stick to the time line,"

"What about Sirius?"

"I've been thinking about him all day. He's in that horrid place. We can prove his innocences,"

"I've locked up the rat, he's in Percy's room so he can't hear us."

"Good thinking. We need to talk to Harry before we make any decisions. If we free Sirius before third year we are opening up third year for something even more dangerous. If Wormtail escapes he could help Voldemort rise quicker than last time,"

"We're going to kill him before that happens,"

"Ron!"

"Hermione he's a bloody traitor. He deserves a quicker death then he'll get,"

"It still isn't our decision alone to make."

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron said as he sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back.

"I'm just scared Ron! We are bloody 11 years old. We need to be so careful, if we are found out it can ruin everything! I don't like us being away from Harry either. What if he does something incredibly stupid!"

"Oh you mean like sending his best friends and himself back in time,"

"Ronald that isn't funny,"

"Hermione he gave us a second chance. Think of all the lives we will save, all the pain and suffering we are going to spare."

"What if destiny gets the better of us,"

"You saved Sirius third year,"

"But he died in our 5th. Destiny has a way of catching up with people Ron,"

"We're going to stop it Hermione. I'm not loosing Fred again. We are going to save all of them."

"I hope your right Ron," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley shouted from the steps.

* * *

"It was really a wonderful night Molly. I cannot believe our daughter is going to learn all of this," Jane Granger said.

"No worries Jane. Arthur is going to take the drive back with you and open you up to the floo network. That way we don't have to worry about the kids walking to see each other."

"Traveling by fire, purely amazing," Mr. Granger said. "Will we be able to do it?"

"Yes muggles can use it, as long as you through in the floo powder. Arthur will show you," Molly said.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking them back shopping? I cannot believe I forgot to buy that book for Hermione."

"It's no problem. I have to do some shopping as well. The kids can explore a little bit,"

"Thanks again Molly," Mr. Granger said as the families bid each other good night, parting ways for the evening.

* * *

"Hermione are you sure about this," Ron said, they had been standing outside of Ollivander's for an hour, hoping Harry would show up.

"Ron if he's coming to the ally today he will have to come here." Hermione replied, as if listening, watching Hagrid and Harry walking through the ally. Hagrid dropped Harry off before walking off. Harry was just about to enter the shop when Ron stopped him.

"Oy mate, glad to see us," Ron said with a smile at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry said as Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him into a secluded area.

"Looking for you what else!" Ron said as Hermione hugged him.

"What were you bloody thinking! How could you have not told us!" Hermione shouted at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. I didn't really think it would work," Harry ranted, so happy to see his friends.

"Where did you find the spell," Hermione asked quickly.

"In a book in Dumbledore's library.

"I don't know whether you are incredibly stupid or brave," Hermione said.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't expect for you guys to be here. I was going to change everything. Fix it all so that we could have normal lives. So neither of you would have the memories."

"Are you crazy mate there is no way you can do this by yourself," Ron said

"He's right Harry. This will be very delicate. If we change to much we will destroy the entire balance of the time line."

"Hermione what are you talking about," Harry asked.

"Harry if we change to many events the time line will not be predictable. If we cannot predict what will happen going back in time will not matter,"

"I didn't think of it that way,"

"Of course you bloody didn't!

"Well what do we do now?" Ron asked. They had a million things to talk about but he knew their time was going to be short.

"Harry follow the time line to the train. Don't change anything. After the feast we will meet in the common room and start to plan this out. I already have a rough idea."

"Ron what about Wormtail,"

"I've locked him up Harry as best as I could. Once we get back to school I'll put some charms around him so he cannot escape."

"Alright. I'll meet you both at the train. I'm sorry again guys," Harry said.

"What's done is done. We're going to change things Harry just carefully. Don't write to us. No one can know we all became friends till the train."

"Alright," Harry said and the golden trio hugged and Harry left to get his wand.

"Come on Hermione. Let's find my mum," Ron said taking her hand. They would set this right, they would change the future. Not only would they change it but Ron already had it set in his mind, as soon as they were out of Hogwarts he was marrying Hermione. It was taking all his self control not to just snog her.

_I've read so many great going back in time fics lately I feel the need to add my own twist. We'll see what happens. Give a review if you can! Thanks!_


	2. Neville Longbottom

Harry bid the Dursley's good bye as they left him at the train station. He had his wand, and most importantly a very alive Hedwig. Well he had her cage, he let her fly to Hogwarts. He started walking around, heading towards the platform when he saw the Weasleys. "Alright, show time!" Harry thought as he approached Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry, excuse me. I um need to find the platform," Harry said, trying his best to be pathetic.

"Oh first year dear? It's quite easy. Ronald is a first year as well. Walk right through the wall. Best do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, as the twins ran through. Ron was doing his best not to laugh.

"Thank you," Harry said as he pushed his cart through. The twins then putting his trunk on the train. Harry resisted the urge to run up and hug Fred.

The train started to move as Harry walked through the train, grabbing an open compartment. He sat and waited. Within a few moments Ronald Weasley walked through the door.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron said shutting the door and sitting down.

"I'm Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Really! Do you have the scar?"

"Couldn't resist could you?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"How could I. It's not every day you get to relive the moment you meet your best mate," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, shaking his head, resisting the urge to laugh.

"She can't sit with us yet. She had to befriend Neville,"

"She should bring him in here!"

"No we should talk. Hermione and I have been discussing this and I want to bring you up to speed."

"Ron can I just apologize again for getting you into this mess,"

"Mess! Harry we have a chance to save everyone. You may not have planned to bring us but you are going to need us. We've never fought alone, and we are not starting now. "

"You're a good friend mate,"

"Well I need to make sure you still become my brother-in-law one day," Ron said as Harry's ears turned pink. Though Ginny and he were not married in the future yet, everyone knew the two were going to head that way.

"Yeah well no snogging Hermione! At least not yet. We're bloody 11"

"Oh shut it!" Ron said with a chuckle as the snack cart came by, Harry buying loads of candy as the two friends caught up.

"So Hermione really thinks we need to let some things play out," Harry said as he ate a chocolate frog.

"Ay and I hate to agree but she's right Harry. If we change too much early on we won't be able to tell what's happening."

"I don't like it. I mean do you think this means we have to leave Sirius in Azkaban?"

"I think so Harry. I don't like it better then you but if he escapes earlier we won't have any idea what will happen third year. It could allow Voldemort to rise sooner."

"We cannot just leave him in there though. We need to come up with a better idea."

"We'll do our best," Ron agreed as the door slid open. Hermione stood there with Neville. Both boys could tell she was having trouble not smiling.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" Hermione asked.

"No, sorry," they both replied.

"Oh well I'm Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom," Hermione said, making introductions. Ron and Harry smiled warmly at Neville. Neither boy would ever forget how brave Neville had turned out to be, both already concluding that they had to take better care of their friend in the coming years. Before Ron or Harry could introduce themselves Hermione grabbed Neville by his robes and started down the hallway, she had seen the frog.

* * *

"I can't believe bloody Malfoy tried to get you to switch sides again," Ron said as the newly dubbed Gryffindors were lead to their dorm. The three time travelers did their best to act like they had not walked these halls a million times. Ron and Harry parted from Hermione to set up their beds. They meant their dorm mates, and then waited till the boys started to fall asleep. Once they were Harry and Ron quietly left the room and waited down in the common room for Hermione to appear.

"Took you long enough," Ron said as Hermione sat down on the couch with a notebook in hand.

"Sorry Lavender took awhile to fall asleep," Hermione said, Ron turning red at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"Its fine, glad to really see you both," Harry said. He knew one thing was true, he was bloody lucky he had them both, even if he hadn't intended it this way.

"So has Ron filled you in?" Hermione asked.

"Ay but I'm not comfortable leaving Sirius in Azkaban."

"I know Harry but what other choice do we have,"

"Turn the rat over and get Sirius out now,"

"Harry if we do that we are opening up third year for even worse acts,"

"Voldemort will not be able to rise in our third year. It won't make a difference if he does or doesn't anyway. We know what we need to do, get the Horcruxs and destroy them."

"I've made a list of them Harry. We don't know where the ring is so we will have to ask Dumbledore at some point. Plus we still need to kill the snake and there is the whole problem with a piece of him in you Harry."

"We'll cross that bridge in a little while. Right now I think after Halloween we need to free Sirius."

"Why after Halloween." Hermione asked, annoyed that Harry was choosing to ignore the issue of his scar.

"We have the class with McGonagall about animaguses. It will make whatever story we come up with more believable."

"At some point we are going to have to tell some people who we really are," Ron said, thinking about how they were going to convince some people of certain things.

"I will probably tell Sirius at some point as well as Dumbledore,"

"Agreed," Hermione said.

"I think I'm going to befriend Snape as well," Harry said as a matter of fact.

"That git,"

"Ron if it wasn't for him we'd be dead,"

"I know but still doesn't mean I have to like it," Ron replied, knowing it was going to be hard to separate past issues.

"And Quirrell?" Hermione asked.

"I think we can let that play out a bit. We already know how to get through the obstacles. Once I get down there I'll defeat him."

"Shouldn't we try and save him?" Hermione asked.

"He's already made his decisions Hermione. Voldemort is already attached to him" Harry said with a yawn.

"Alright let's get to bed. Don't want to be late for class,"

"Hermione you do realize we've already attended theses classes. We've graduated from Hogwarts!"

"Ron we cannot go around using spells we haven't learned in this time period. It will make people suspicious. We need to be attentive students."

"Next you'll be saying we have to do homework," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley this isn't a joke,"

"I know, I'm sorry. Good night Hermione," Ron said as she headed to bed.

"I'm heading up," Ron said

"Yeah I'll be up in a little bit," Harry said waiting for his mate to disappear. He went to the window where Hedwig was waiting for him.

"Take this to Sirius Black girl. Don't be seen. It's dangerous," Harry said as his trusty friend hooted and took off into the night sky.

* * *

Sirius Black, one of the most feared prisoners of Azkaban sat in the corner of his cell crying. He no longer cared if others saw him. He no longer cared about being brave. He had failed everyone. He had gotten his family killed and now would spend the rest of his sanity rotting away until he lost is, like his dear cousin.

He heard hooting, looking out the small barred window he saw a small, white owl. "Go away!" Sirius tried to yell at the owl who only hooted, holding out its leg that had a letter tied to it.

Sirius was confused, he never got mail. If he was lucky maybe it was poison and it would kill him. He took the letter and then laid back in his corner. The owl hooted and flew back out the window, Sirius opened the letter, with a little trepidation.

_Sirius Black_,

_Please don't freak out but this is your godson Harry Potter. My father was a stag. I know you're innocent. I cannot tell you how I know but I do. I need you to stay strong. I have a plan to get your named clear. I'll write you again. I promise you I believe you're innocent._

_Your godson,_

_HP_

Sirius was dreaming. He had to be. There is no way Harry could know he was innocent or that James was a stag. He closed his eyes to do the math, he wasn't older than 11. What the bloody hell was going on. Someone had to be playing a trick on him. Sirius tired every possible explanation but couldn't come up with one. He closed his eyes, the dementors were coming, but for the first time he felt something different inside, hope.

* * *

"Hey Neville!" Harry said as they stood outside, getting ready for their flying lesson.

"Harry if you want to play quiditch you need to let this happen," Ron whispered to his friend, knowing the quiditch part wasn't as important as the ability to fly.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," Neville said. He hadn't had friends before Hogwarts. After arriving though it seemed he had become friends with none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and a nice muggle born, Hermione Granger. For the last few days he had spent the majority of his time with them. Though he kept getting this funny feeling that the three of them knew something that they were not saying.

Madam Hooch came out and lessons started. Just as predicted Neville's broom went wacky and the boy fell, breaking his wrist.

"Not one broom leaves the ground," Madam Hooch said as she left with Neville. The trio giving the boy sympathetic smiles. Just like before Draco took off with Neville's Rememberal ball, he through it, Harry caught it, McGonagall came, Harry was the new seeker for Gryffindor.

* * *

"Neville back yet?" Harry asked Ron as he sat next to him in the common room. They were doing homework on simple potions. They had potions; Snape was just as bad as he was last time, though this time Harry knew the answers.

"Here he comes. Hermione went to go get him,"

"Hey Longbottom!" Harry said handing him back his rememberal ball.

"Oh thanks Harry. I'm so bloody clumsy."

"Nah mate. We all have our days," Ron said. The trio had already agreed that they needed to make Neville part of them, giving him the confidence he would need early on.

"I'm just not good at anything!"

"Neville it's the first weeks of school. No one is good at anything. Well unless your Granger here," Ron said with a chuckle as Hermione play slapped at him.

"I just don't want to disappoint my Gran,"

"Trust me Neville you won't!" Harry said with his best I'm Harry Potter, what I say is law look. He hadn't really mastered that look till sixth year but now he figured it was okay to use.

_Short but more to come soon. Please review thank you!_


	3. Peter Pettigrew

"Tomorrows Halloween," Ron said as the trio was once again up late changing the future. So far they had not been able to do a lot but follow the time line. Harry couldn't even get Snape to be civil to him yet. The good thing was no one was suspicious yet. The time line had stayed intact. Little things had changed though. The trio spent more time with Neville whose clumsiness was become less and less frequent. Dumbledore seemed to keep a closer eye on Harry but nothing amiss had happen yet. Harry had even gotten Draco in trouble for the midnight duel this time around.

"Please don't be late," Hermione said. The three had decided she'd have to be in the bathroom this time around again. If for no reason but to establish their reputation with the school.

"We won't. We're ready this time to take down a troll." Harry said. He was getting anxious. He wanted to end this, have Christmas and then get Sirius out of Azkaban. It was the only thing that consumed his thoughts.

"Alright well see you two tomorrow," Hermione said with a smile.

"Harry can we talk?" Ron asked.

"Course mate what's up?"

"Harry I know you want to get Sirius,"

"Mate it's not an option to leave him in Azkaban. I can't Ron, I'm sorry I just can't."

"Can you be careful with the letters at least? If Hedwig gets caught and your name is on them."

"I've been signing Prongs Jr after the first one,"

"Harry please!" Ron said, not believing that he was being the reasonable one.

"Ron he's there because my parents were stupid enough to not tell anyone they were switching. If someone else had known Sirius wouldn't have wasted the last ten years of his life in prison because of my family."

"Harry it's no one's fault but Wormtail,"

"It will be my fault if I let him stay there any longer,"

"Harry,"

"Ron I know you mean the best. I also know that I may regret this decision but I cannot let him stay there. I just cannot. I know we have bigger things to worry about, I do. I know we have to find the Horcruxs. I know we need to figure out how to destroy Riddle. I need to free him first, I'm sorry."

"Well mate if you made us come back for no reason just know I'm going to kick your bloody arse," Ron said trying to keep his own temper under control.

* * *

It was the fifth letter Sirius had received from his godson. He had chosen to believe it really was Harry writing to him. With every letter it was like his mind began to clear, little by little.

_Sirius,_

_No progress yet I'm sorry. I'm doing my best; it's a very delicate situation. Hopefully after Christmas I will have better news. I made the Quiditch team as seeker. I've also made some really great friends. They trying to help me prove you're innocent. I enclosed in the letter some chocolate to help you out a bit. My best friend, she's the smartest witch to come to Hogwarts, says chocolate helps with the guards. I'm coming for you Paddy just stay sane._

_Prongs Jr._

Sirius couldn't believe it, as he broke off a piece of the chocolate and savored every bite of it. The dementors were getting frustrated with him. He was going to need all the happy thoughts he could get. He thought about life with his Godson. If he was freed the adventures he'd take Harry on. He'd show him everything James would have. At that thought he became sad again. James and Lily, he had failed them both in so many ways. He'd remain strong; he'd see his godson, even if it meant escaping this dreadful prison.

* * *

"Troll in the Dungeon. Thought' you ought to know," Quirrell said, fainting in the great hall, chaos broke out.

"Come on!" Harry said grabbing Ron and they started running towards the girl's bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" Neville asked, following his friends.

"Nev go back! We'll be fine," Harry said as they all heard Hermione scream.

"No bloody way! That's Hermione!" Neville shouted as Ron kicked open the bathroom door, to find Hermione crouched under the sinks as the troll was swinging his club at her.

"Neville get Hermione! Ron and I got the troll," Harry said as Ron started shouting at the monster.

"Hermione come on," Neville said as he grabbed her hand while the other two distracted the troll. He swung his club, narrowly missing Neville. He reached out and grabbed Harry, trying to smash him with the club.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Right, wingardium leviosa!" Ron shouted at the club rose, to fall and knock out the troll. Harry was glad this time around he didn't get his wand covered in boogers.

"Are you guys alright?" Neville asked.

"Fine Neville. Mate why did you follow us?" Ron said breathing heavy as he pulled Harry off the floor.

"I saw you running and Hermione was not with you. I figured there was something up,"

Harry couldn't help but smile; here was the man that they would know in seven years. The boy who would become the man, who pulled the sword from the burning hat to kill the snake, the horcrux.

Before the group could continue to talk, the door slammed open, followed by Professor McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape.

Harry tried to hide his laugh at the anger on one of his favorite professor's face. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Harry looked to Ron, who looked to Neville, who looked back at Harry.

"Excuse me Professor. I'm sorry it's my entire fault. I've read about them and thought I could stop it. If it wasn't for them I would have been a goner."

"Ms. Granger I am highly disappointed in you. Five points from Gryffindor. Now run along." She said as Hermione shared a look with Ron before heading back to the dorm.

"The three of you are lucky. Not many first years can take on a full grown troll. 5 points each, for shear dumb luck." McGonagall said as the boys left.

"I can't believe we didn't get detention," Neville said.

"McGonagall likes us because we are Gryffindors," Ron said as they entered the dorm, the feast continuing on. They found Hermione waiting for the door.

"Thanks guys,"

"Why were you really there Hermione? I know you wouldn't go off by yourself?" Neville said.

"When had Neville become so perceptive," Harry thought.

"I was just upset. Ron and I got into a horrible fight today."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said trying to play along; this at least was believable because the two bickered nonstop.

Neville shook his head as the Weasley twins came over handing them all drinks, music started blasting and the party continued.

* * *

_Sirius_,

_Happy Christmas! I got dad's old invisibility cloak today. My friends and I have already gone on an adventures with it. I found the Mirror of Erised but Dumbledore moved it so I can longer look at it. I also won my first quiditch game. It was against the Slytherins, I caught the snitch in my mouth. My broom went a little bit wacky but my friend fixed it for me. My plan is going into action within the week. Wish me luck!_

_Prongs Jr._

Harry finished signing it. He figured telling him about Quirrell cursing the broom wouldn't do well. Harry felt quite stupid when he felt the broom start to buckle. He had completely forgotten that Quirrell had cursed his broom. Hermione remembered just in time when she set fire to Quirrell's robes this time, instead of Snape's.

Harry was still having trouble befriending the potions master. Harry just wanted to shake him, say he knew his secrets and be done with it. None of it matter though. Tomorrow after Christmas Harry was taking the rat to Dumbledore. Hermione had actually come up with the plan, she had decided to stay over break. They'd convinced him to force Peter to reveal himself and hope veritaserum was on hand. Harry had been unable to procure any. Harry prayed it would work. Once he had Sirius back he could concentrate on the other important things.

* * *

"Harry are you sure about this?" Hermione asked one more time as they stood in front of the headmasters door. Ron carrying Scabbers in his cage. They had cast Petrificus totalus, a full body bind on the rat. That way he couldn't escape while they talked.

"Come in," Harry heard the headmaster say as the trio walked into his office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger what do I owe this surprise?"

"Hello Headmaster," the three chorused

"We are sorry to disturb you sir but we think something is wrong with my rat," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, as he put his papers down. "Perhaps you should bring him to Hagrid. He is better equipped then I to care for an animal creature," he said with bemusement in his voice.

"What he means sir is we do not think the rat is a rat at all," Hermione said.

"After Professor McGonagall turned into a cat we started talking about animaguses. Ron's rat has some interesting markings on it."

"The rat has also lived a very long time sir. We've had it in the family for ten years,"

"Peculiar. That is an abnormally long age for a common rat," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

"I was researching sir and there is a spell that would show if he is indeed not a rat. We were wondering if you would be able to do it."

"We'd feel better knowing," Harry added.

"Well of course. If it is a rat then no harm will come from the spell." Dumbledore said, for sure that the children were overreacting.

Ron opened the cage and took the still rat out.

"I put a body binding hex on it. Just in case," Hermione said.

"Very nice work Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied as he raised his wand, said the spell and taped the rat.

He was getting ready to say, see just a rat, when to his amazement the body of the rat started to grow. Staring back at him was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Bloody hell he's not a rat!" Ron said, trying to sound shocked.

"Back you three, quickly." Dumbledore said. A million thoughts running through his head. Peter was alive. That could only mean one thing, what Sirius Black had said could be true. He could have helped send an innocent man to prison.

"Mr. Potter fetch Professor Snape quickly. Tell him to bring veritaserum!"

"Who is he sir?"

"Tell Professor Snape it's for Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Weasley please bring Professor McGonagall. Ms. Granger go with them," Dumbledore said as the three ran from the room.

Dumbledore started putting ward, after ward around his office. He need to make sure Peter could not transform and escape if his conclusion was correct.

* * *

"Hermione go with Ron. I'll get Snape,"

"Be careful Harry," Hermione said as the trio split up, Harry making his ways to the Dungeons. He stopped at Snape's door and knocked. Moments later the dark potion master stood in the door way, perplexed to why Potter of all people was there. He had more important things to do, like stopping Quirrell.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry sir but Professor Dumbledore asked me to get you. He asked you to bring veritaserum."

"What for?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said, trying to not react to the name, but surprised when Snape did.

"Not possible Potter. Peter Pettigrew died ten years ago."

"I don't know Professor. Ron's rat changed into a man and Professor Dumbledore told me to come get you,"

Snape looked shocked, only momentarily before slamming the door, to reopen it several minutes later with a bottle of veritaserum, heading towards the headmasters officer. Harry hot on his tail.

_Another one! I really need to do homework! AHHH_

_Please review and thank you to all those who have. A special thanks to those who I remember from past stories. _


	4. Innocent

"Oh good the rest of the party had joined," Dumbledore said as Snape and Harry walked in. Hermione and Ron already back with McGonagall.

Snape looked down at Pettigrew and sneered.

"Here you go Headmaster," Snape said handing Dumbledore the potion.

"Stand back." Dumbledore said as he took off the body bind and forced the potion down Peter's throat before he had a chance to talk. Hermione rested a hand on Harry's, trying to keep him calm.

"What is your name," Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I have long thought you died Mr. Pettigrew. What happened the night the Potter's were killed."

"Sirius Black came after me,"

"And why is that?"

"I was their secret keeper."

"I thought Sirius Black was,"

"It was a ploy. Sirius never thought Voldemort would come after me. Sirius was supposed to lead him away."

"Why Peter? Why would you betray you friends?"

"The dark lord was very powerful, very powerful. What other choice did I have?"

Harry could think of a few.

"Who blew up the street Peter?"

"I did. When Sirius came after me I made it sound like he betrayed Lily and James. I cut off my finger and transformed."

"This is very troubling indeed. McGonagall you will need to get the Minister and Amelia Bones I also think Remus Lupin should be in attendance."

"Right away Headmaster," McGonagall said, shocked at what she had witnessed.

Dumbledore raised his wand and put Peter back into a full body bind.

"Snape I will ask you to watch over Pettigrew while I speak to students," Dumbledore said ushering them outside his office.

"He betrayed my parents!" Harry shouted, not wanting to leave the office.

"Harry I understand your anger. I greatly apologize for I never knew."

"Who is Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

"Feared wizard. He was sent to Azkaban for blowing up a street with muggles," Ron said.

"It would seem though that this is not true. There are many things to be sorted out tonight. I ask that you do not speak of this with anyone. I will come speak to the three of you as soon as this is sorted out."

"Professor," Harry wanted to protest. What if Pettigrew got away?

"Now back to your dorm," Dumbledore said turning around and leaving the trio by themselves.

* * *

"I cannot deal with this!" Harry said pacing around the common room. Ron had snuck the map from the twins so as to watch who was appearing or disappearing from the headmaster's office.

"He's still there Harry. Fudge has just arrived, Bones and there is Remus." Ron said trying to keep Harry calm.

"If he doesn't bloody let Sirius go after this I'm going to…"

"Do nothing Harry. He's the minister right now whether we like it or not!"

"This just better bloody work!"

* * *

"I cannot believe it," Remus said looking at the aged form of a man who was once his friend.

"It seems to be true Mr. Lupin,"

"What does this prove Dumbledore? It's one less person Black killed. Just because he was hiding doesn't make him guilty."

"Why minister he has confessed. You can question him if you like,"

"Thank you Headmaster," Ms. Bones said as Dumbledore once again removed the hex, and the questioning of Peter continued.

"Why you Peter? Why not me?" Remus asked.

"I convinced Sirius and James you weren't safe. Easily to capture especially during a full moon,"

"Sirius Black is innocent," Fudge said with anxiety in his voice.

"Yes I am the guilty one," Peter replied.

"This is just bloody impossible. Sirius Black destroyed those people!"

"Minister you have seen it for yourself. Sirius must be released at once. A special cell must be prepared for Peter here. He can change into a rat, easy for him to escape."

"The public will have a field day with this."

"Minister we can make this positive. Freeing a man who you had not put in prison while capturing the real culprit. You will be a hero," Bones said with a wink towards Dumbledore, Fudge nodded his head.

"Good now that we are all on the same page, Minerva, Mr. Lupin I will ask you to go with Ms. Bones in order to release Sirius Black."

"We will take him back to my cottage," Remus said, a million thoughts running through his head.

"Very good I will be by a little later. Once I am assured that Peter here is comfortable in his new accommodations,"

* * *

"Sirius Black," a guard said standing in front of Sirius's cell.

Sirius looked up, he didn't recognize the man. Sirius gave no response.

"Stand, you're moving," the man said as he opened the cell door, putting shackles around Sirius wrists and starting to lead him away from the cell. Sirius had the letter's from Harry tucked away in his pocket.

Sirius was lead through several floors before he was standing at the entrance. Bars separated him from the door out. To his amazement he saw Professor McGonagall and his old friend, Remus Lupin.

The guard removed the shackles and opened the barred door. "You're free to go Mr. Black."

Sirius stood there like an idiot, staring at the guard like he had two heads. Remus approached him.

"Sirius I know everything must be really confusing right now. Your innocence's has been proven. I'm here to take you to my home,"

It was too much for Sirius. He sank to his knees, Remus catching him.

"It's okay old friend. It's okay," Remus said as he half walked, half dragged Sirius out of Azkaban.

* * *

Sirius woke up with the strangest feeling. He was laying on a soft, a little lumpy, but something soft. He had a blanket, he was warm. Maybe if he kept his eyes close this feeling wouldn't go away.

"Oh bloody hell!"

There was Remus Lupin's voice. He tore his eyes open and instead of finding a dark, dreary cell he was in a bright little room, on a cozy couch.

"This is unreal," Sirius thought.

"Oh good your awake," Remus said looking down at his friend, holding up a plate with a large chocolate cake on top.

"I made you a chocolate cake, well several. I figured you would need it," Remus said as Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position, accepting the cake and a fork.

Sirius looked at the cake, then at Remus, then back at the cake, and back at Remus.

"I know you have loads of questions. You're free Sirius. Dumbledore found Wormtail. He admitted everything."

"Wormtail," Sirius said with a slight growl.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I cannot even begin to describe how sorry I am. If I had listened, if I had fought harder,"

Sirius shook his head and started eating the cake, slowly feeling better.

"You can go shower. I think I have some cloths that will fit you,"

Sirius didn't reply, he finished the cake and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He spent over an hour, cleaning every little piece of grim off of him; he found a razor and started to shave. He couldn't find scissors so he let his hair hand long, at least it was clean. Remus had left cloths that he changed into. He picked up his rags and found the letters from Harry and tucked them into the new pants. He gave himself one last look in the mirror. He looked old, sickly. He needed to get better; he needed to see his godson.

Sirius left the bathroom and saw Remus sitting at the table, another chocolate cake sat waiting for Sirius. He sat down and started eating; Remus could do nothing but stare.

"I..I need to write a letter," Sirius said looking up at Remus. It was hard to use his voice, he had barely used it in ten years.

"I have paper and pen right here. Who do you need to write too?"

Sirius once again didn't answer. He took the paper and pen and wrote. He sealed it.

Remus brought his owl over and Sirius whispered the address to the owl who took off.

* * *

"Harry you've got a letter," Ron said as the owl flew in, Ron taking the letter and handing it to Harry.

_Prongs Jr._

_I don't know how you bloody hell did it but I'm free. I'm at Remus Lupin's. He was an old friend of your parents. I will see you soon._

_Sirius_

_"_We did it! We bloody hell did it!" Harry said with joy as he Hermione and Ron smiled. As afraid as they were about what they may have changed. Seeing Harry so happy was worth it.

* * *

"Remus," Sirius said a few hours later, that had been filled with silence.

Remus looked up surprised. He knew Sirius was okay, well as best as someone could be.

"Yes Sirius,"

"What happened? It's been ten years? Why now?"

"Sirius all I can say on my end is I'm sorry. I understand if you never speak to me again. Harry, our Harry found Peter Pettigrew. He didn't know who he was but it was a pet rat. His friends from what I understand. They realized there was something odd and brought him to Dumbledore."

"My godson did that,"

"It seems he has a knack for finding these things. Dumbledore told me Harry defeated a Mountain troll."

"I need to see him Moony," Sirius said, it was with that simple word that Remus knew Sirius was not only okay but their friendship had not died, not yet.

"I'll send an owl to Dumbledore. It's still Christmas vacation. I can invite Harry here. It'll be a shock I'm sure for him to find out he has a godfather."

Sirius nodded, he was not ready to reveal that Harry knew more then it seemed others did.

* * *

"I've been invited to Remus' cottage."

"You should go Harry but be careful. Don't reveal too much yet," Hermione said.

"Will you two be okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," Ron said with a smile.

"Can I borrow your cloak Harry? I'd like to go do some research in the restricted section,"

"Course Hermione," Harry replied as Ron groaned, knowing he'd be going with her.

* * *

"So he's my godfather," Harry said to Dumbledore as he escorted Harry to Remus Lupin's house. Sirius Black refused to speak to anyone until he saw that his godson was alive, safe and healthy. Only then would he talk to anyone else.

"Yes. I would like to explain it to you Harry but I think it's better left to Sirius," Dumbledore said as the entered to cottage. Standing before Harry was a very alive Remus Lupin.

"Hello Harry. You look so much like your father but you have your mother's eyes."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," Harry said, resisting the urge to lock the man safely away.

"Please it is Remus. We have our own catching up to do but Sirius is anxious to meet you. He's waiting in my room, just through there." Remus said pointing at the door. Harry nodded in thanks and walked into the room.

Sitting on the bed, looking rather nervous was a clean shaven Sirius Black. Harry couldn't help himself, he launched himself at Sirius, hugging him.

Sirius at first wasn't sure how to react. He was amazed at how much Harry really did look like James. When Harry hugged him, Sirius couldn't help himself either, he hugged back.

It was several moments before godfather and godson pulled apart.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I haven't been there. James would murder me if he knew. I'm a horrible godfather,"

"Sirius it doesn't matter. You're out! You're alive! I'm just glad to get the chance to know you,"

"How did you know I was innocent Harry?"

"I use to have these dreams Sirius. My parents came to me one night. They told me I had a godfather who needed help. My best friend Hermione did some research and we figured it out."

"I'm just amazed. Let me get a good look at you," Sirius said standing up. "I remember you when you were just born. Your mum broke your dad's hand that day."

"Really?" Harry said amazed.

"Yes your mum had quite a little temper. Best witch I'll ever know. Harry who raised you?"

"Sirius,"

"Please Harry,"

"It's mum's sister, Aunt Petunia Dursley!"

"That horrible woman? Harry I don't have a home yet, bloody hell I don't even know if I have money anymore but your parents they appointed me your guardian if anything should happen. I don't know if you get along with the Dursley's but I want to offer you a home. I want to be there for you Harry. I know I cannot replace having your parents but I want to be in your life."

"Sirius there is nothing more I have ever wanted," Harry said hugging the man. Harry may have been 18 but age never stopped someone from wanting a parent.

"I have to talk to Remus and Dumbledore. Get this worked out, get my life back."

"Sirius thank you,"

"What for pup?"

"Just for being back,"

Sirius already made up his mind the moment he realized none of this was a dream. He knew about the prophecy, he knew what danger Harry was in. He also knew the Dursley's were horrible guardians, even looking at Harry now he could tell. He was taking Harry with him, everyone else be damned, he would protect Harry with his life, he owed James and Lily that much.

* * *

"Mr. Potter this will take you back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said handing Harry and old shoe.

"Sir I wish to stay. I'd like to spend the rest of the holiday with my godfather."

"Harry go up to school. Let me sort this out with them." Sirius said

"I will bring him back with me Mr. Potter. You will see him in the morning."

Harry wanted to fight with them but knew he'd lose. He took the shoe and disappeared.

"I want full custody of him," Sirius said looking at Dumbledore.

"Sirius, Harry is safest at his Aunt and Uncle's. He was saved by Lily. Blood wards protect him,"

"I can protect him! They were my family!"

"Sirius,"

"Listen here Dumbledore. You and every bloody person in the ministry owe me one. You all locked me up in Azkaban for ten bloody years! I never even received a trial. I will protect my godson. I will claim my birthright. Once I do that I will have more than enough to protect Harry with!"

"Sirius he needs to at least spend a week every summer with them, to reactivate the wards."

"I will discuss it with Harry. If he wishes to reactivate them I will not stop him but I will be going with him. He's all I have Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore could no longer argue. "Well we better get your accounts in order. Your innocence will be announced in the morning."

"Ay," Sirius said.

"It is good to have you back," Dumbledore said, showing himself out. He had much to think about, many of his own mistakes.

For about a half hour Remus and Sirius stayed silent as Remus made dinner. It was only as they were eating they began to talk.

"Sirius I know you must hate me. I tried not to believe it but I failed. I tried to take custody of Harry. They wouldn't let me, they wouldn't even let me visit because of my condition."

"We both failed Remus. We've both failed James and Lily but I will not any longer. I'm going to raised Harry. Protect him. I owe him that much."

"Sirius if you'll allow me I wish to help. The Marauders, you guys were my best friends, the only family I had."

"I forgive you Remus. I know you need to hear it. I don't hate you, I don't even resent you. We've made mistakes but I don't care. Ten years is a long time to be locked up, but to go on without friends would be a different type of torture."

"So you are going to claim the Black fortune?"

"Yes. With it comes several properties. Some of them the most secure in the country."

"Do you think we'll be able to protect him?"

"I know we can," Sirius said, even a little unsure of himself. James had always been the best at defense but Voldemort had killed him.

"You realize your dear cousins are going to have a fit," Remus said cutting up some more cake.

"It will be nice to watch them as I spend their bloody money protecting the defeater of the dark lord eh?"

"I'm glad you still have a sense of humor!"

"Humor, I'm Sirius?"

"Seriously?" Remus said.

"No Sirius Black. Really and you call yourself my friend." Sirius said with a chuckle. Truthfully on the inside he was breaking. It hurt so much, to just jump back into a life that was missing James and Lily. He had a duty to do, he was free now and had to do everything he could to protect Harry. That was his path, no matter what mental demons laid waiting for him.

_Sorry I have to have Sirius Black. He's my favorite character! I prob wont be up dating for a week now. Hope you enjoy. Coming up will be the end of first year and summer plans._

_Please Review! Thank you!_


	5. End of First Year

"Harry you really ought to get some sleep," Ron said as Harry grew restless in his bed, they were the only two boys staying over for the first year Gryffindors. They had tried to sneak Hermione up but the castle would not allow it.

"Ron we did it. We really changed something. We saved him, he's innocent, and we saved him."

"Just stay focused Harry. We still need to stop Quirrell before he finds the stone."

"We will Ron," Harry said positively as he rolled over, into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Morning," Sirius said as he walked out of Moony's bed room. He had taken the bed while Remus had taken the couch.

"Morning Padfoot. I've made chocolate pancakes,"

"I don't think I will ever get enough chocolate," Sirius said as he sat down and started digging in his breakfast.

"I was thinking before you went up to Hogwarts to see Harry we should take you to Diagon Ally and get you a wand."

"The greater magical public may not agree with you upon seeing me,"

"Already fixed. Paper," Remus said handing over the Daily Prophet to his friend.

**Sirius Black Not Guilt. Minister Brings Justice to the Unjust. **

Sirius read it with a small smile. He was truly free; none of this was a dream.

"Alright to the bank and then a wand, I want to get to Hogwarts before lunch." Sirius said standing up, swaying a little, it was hard to have an active mind, and a body that had not been active in ten years.

"Maybe you should rest before we go. These things can wait,"

"I'll rest later. We need to get to the bank before the Malfoy's clean out the accounts. I need a wand, otherwise how am I to protect Harry?"

"You will not be able to protect him if you are ill,"

"I'm just a little weak Moony. I haven't been active in over ten years. The best thing for me is to get active again."

"If it gets too much you will need to rest,"

"Please Remus I don't need a mother, just a friend alright?"

Remus gave no reply as he went to wash up for the day.

* * *

"I need to speak to whoever is in charge," Sirius said, since entering the Ally Remus and Sirius heard nothing but whispers around them. A few people had even congratulated Sirius.

"That would be I," said an elderly goblin.

"I am Sirius Orion Black here to claim what is rightfully mine."

"Follow me," the goblin said as he lead Sirius and Remus to a back office. "I have heard of your freedom Mr. Black. Ownership of your estates vested with you upon your release."

"Then why the hush?" Remus asked.

"Lucius Malfoy appeared this morning to try and clear out your accounts. Thankfully the news of your release arrived before he did. I was able to stop him from withdrawing anything form any accounts linked to the Black family. I need you to fill out some paper work, so that we may clarify what is in your possession," the Goblin replied.

"Thanks," Sirius said, truly surprised that Malfoy had been stopped. The Goblin took out some paper work that Sirius went through with the help of Remus.

"Sirius you own half of England," Remus said, fairly surprised.

"Not own, just have an investment." Sirius said with a laugh as he was looking at the last family accounts.

"I want Narcissa's account cut off from Malfoy. I also want no one but I to control Bellatrix's account under the Black's."

"What about Andromeda's?"

"She still married to the muggle born?" Sirius asked with hope.

"Still as good as you are I believe,"

"Hmph it seems my dear mum froze all of her accounts. Let's unfreeze them. We will go see her when we can and let her know," Sirius said as Remus filed out the necessary paper work and the goblin filed it.

"Thank you for all of your help. We will need to withdraw while we are here," Sirius said as the Goblin sent another with Sirius permission to gather a bag of gallons. When the other goblin returned Sirius opened the bag and withdrew ten gallons and handed them to the elder goblin.

"For my thanks for stopping Malfoy. If he causes any damage on his return please let me know, I will pay for any damage."

"You are kind Mr. Black," the Goblin said.

"Only to those he likes," Remus said with a laugh as the friends left to get Sirius his wand and new cloths. They even ended up in the book store, to Moony's shock Sirius wanted to catch up on his reading, well really some new spells and quiditch scores. "Blasted Cannons still hadn't won yet!"

* * *

"You ready?" Remus asked as Sirius checked his reflection once more.

"Sirius he already meant you once,"

"I look horrid,"

"You were in Azkaban for 10 years, you only got out yesterday. You should be... I don't know resting."

"I was devilishly handsome,"

"You will be again," Remus said with a sigh as they walked into the great hall. Lunch had just started. The students, who remained, looked fairly shocked as the duo walked in. Many knew it was Sirius Black, from the article in the morning.

"There he is," Remus said point towards Harry who was sitting next to a girl with bushy brown hair and another boy with red hair.

"Sirius," Harry said happily as he got up and hugged his godfather in greeting, Sirius thought it was the best feeling in the world, to be wanted. "Nice to see you again Mr. Lupin."

"Please Harry it's Remus or Moony. Mr. Lupin sounds old," Remus said with a laugh as Sirius chuckled.

"Well I am glad to see you as well Moony," Harry said happily.

"Come meet my friends," Harry said bring them over to the table, "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley this is my godfather Sirius Black and a family friend, Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin."

"Any friends of Harry's are our friends. Moony and Padfoot, Remus or Sirius is just fine," Sirius said looking at Harry's friends. There was oddly something familiar about the girl.

"Ron and I have some homework to do. Perhaps we will see you for dinner." Hermione said as she grabbed a complaining Ron and left.

"Weasley, he's Arthur's son?" Remus asked Harry.

"Ay. Hermione is a muggle born," Harry said answering an unasked question.

"I'm starved," Sirius said, sitting down for lunch with Harry, Remus excusing himself to speak with Dumbledore.

"I'm glad you made it," Harry said.

"Said I would, didn't I?" Sirius said as he stuffed his face with mounds of food. "Now I know you are a Gryffindor, made the quiditch team already as seeker, defeated a mountain troll and received your dad's invisibility cloak."

"That about sums it up Padfoot,"

"You know Harry how did you know to sign your letters Prongs Jr?"

Harry looked at Sirius, not really sure what to say. How stupid was he to sign the letters with that. Would the dream explanation work again? Probably not. Luckily Harry was saved by a very unlikely source, Severus Snape.

Snape came bellowing into the great hall and sat down next to Dumbledore, who was in an adamant conversation with Remus.

"Is that Severus Snape?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Ay he teaches potions here."

"Is he alright to you?" Sirius said very seriously, his entire demeanor changing.

Now Harry knew telling Sirius the truth would not be a good idea, "No he's rather decent. I mean he doesn't treat me any different than the other students." Which was practically true, Snape hated all the Gryffindors. "Sirius can we go for a walk, I can even show you my nimbus," Harry said getting up, as Sirius broke eye contact with Snape and the duo left.

* * *

"What are your plans now?" Harry asked at the two sat in Hogsmead, Harry having received special permission from Dumbledore.

"Take care of you. I promised you parents I would and I intend to uphold that. Dumbledore says special wards protect you at the Dursley's. You don't have to return there if you don't want to. The house I plan for us to stay is very secure."

"I'd rather not return Sirius but I know that the wards protect them and me. I wouldn't be okay if they were hurt. Did Dumbledore say how long I would have to stay there?"

"He thinks a week, maybe a little more. Remus said it has something to do with being able to call their home yours."

"Perhaps if I stay till my birthday,"

"No bloody way. That's more than half the summer. You can stay for the first two weeks in June. I will regularly stop by; I'll even sleep outside as Padfoot if I must,"

"What do you mean sleep outside," Harry asked.

"Oh I'm like your dad. An animagus. I can turn into a big black dog,"

"Wicked!" Harry said wondering if he should push Remus being a werewolf yet, but decided to wait.

"I'll teach you at some point. It can be very useful if need be,"

"That is great. Maybe we can include Ron, Hermione and Neville,"

"Neville?"

"Longbottom. He's another good friend. He went home to be with his grandmother,"

"Ah yes," Sirius said sadly, Harry knowing why. "I've already had your custody status changed, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm glad you did," Harry said. "It will be nice to have an adult wizard to talk to."

"You can talk to me about anything Harry. I mean I may not be very good giving advice but I listen,"

"What are your plans after you leave today?"

"Well I figured I could spend the rest of your break with you. Once you start classes again Remus and I are going to go air out the house. See what work it needs done. I hope you don't mind but Remus is going to move in with us. He's a very good wizard. Your dad and I should have trusted him more than we did."

Harry didn't ask him for an explanation.

"I know it's not ordinary if I was to come visit you during the school year but do you think it would be alright if I did once and a while. I've missed so much."

"Of course," Harry said excited.

* * *

"Hermione what are we looking for?" Ron said rather annoyed as she kept sorting through books.

"Ronald we are letting Harry enjoy his time with Sirius. We on the other hand have to figure out our next step with dealing with the Horcruxs. I want to see if there is any way to destroy the one in Harry without Harry having to sacrifice himself,"

"Do you think it will be possible?"

"We do the impossible. It's in our dna," Hermione said pulling another heavy volume from the shelf.

* * *

The rest of break passed quickly. Harry couldn't believe how happy he was spending time with the two last links to his parents. It had become hard for Harry to act as an eleven year old around them but it was worth it. Just in the week alone Harry could see a difference in the way Sirius looked, something that he had never really experienced when Sirius had been on the run. No matter what the outcome of releasing Sirius early, it just had to be worth it to be this happy.

* * *

"Alright pup I will write to you in a few days. If you need anything send your owl," Sirius said giving Harry a bear hug.

"I'll be alright Sirius, Remus. Just be careful. Your mother doesn't sound like a pleasant person Sirius. What if she cursed the place?"

"No worries. Nothing I haven't seen before," Sirius said twirling his wand. "And if Snape gives you any trouble you let us know right away."

"Sirius we are not kids anymore. You will leave Snape alone," Remus said, Harry could tell the two of them had been arguing about this for the week. Harry had caught Remus twice stopping Sirius from saying something to Snape.

"Just be safe kid," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Of course," Harry said with his fingers crossed.

* * *

"We should have written before we came," Remus said as Sirius knocked on his cousin's door. Sirius made no reply as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a young woman asked, her hair a bright pink color.

"I doubt you remember me, you were barely ten when it all happened. Is your mum home?"

"Oh Godric your Sirius Black," the woman shouted, looking shocked, not sure what to do.

"Nymphdora who is it?" another voice came from far off, no one noticed that Remus was staring intently at the young woman.

"Nymph who is it?" another woman, with dark black hair asked as she came to the door, slightly shocked to see who was staring at her.

"If it isn't my dear muggle loving cousin!" Sirius said happily.

"If it isn't the white sheep of the family,"

"I think we both fall into that category," Sirius said as his cousin Andromeda hugged him and then pulling away. "Come in the both of you. I was wondering when you would show up, if you would."

"Of course I would. You're my favorite cousin!" Sirius said as Remus and he walked inside.

"Oh how rude. Nymphdora this is your cousin Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin. This is my daughter Nymphdora, she is training to work for the Aurors."

"It's Tonks please," Nymph said.

"Whose training you?" Sirius said, having been one himself.

"Mad eye moody,"

"Oh hell. Constant Viligence!" Sirius said, laughing at his own joke, Tonks doing the same.

* * *

_Harry,_

_That was very dangerous to sneak the dragon out like that. Losing all those point's for Gryffindor. I'm surprised Minnie didn't cook you alive. What could Hagrid possibly be thinking keeping a dragon at school? Next time let us know first, we will help him. We've opened up the house. Nothing too bad curse wise. Remus and I have gutted the place. The only things we cannot seem to get rid of is a horrid portrait of my mum, the family tree and a house elf. I wanted to give him clothes (that's how you free them) but Remus won't let me. The stupid thing has too many secrets to hold. I've painted your room red, I hope you don't mind. I also saw my cousins, the good ones. Remus has even been helping my younger cousin with her spells. She is going to be working for the ministry._

_ I'll be visiting soon._

_Padfoot_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Neville said as the trio was sneaking from the dorm to stop Quirrell.

"Neville we don't have to explain," Hermione said as Harry stopped her, he made a decision.

"Professor Quirrell is trying to steal the sorcerer's stone. We are going to stop him," if looks could kill Harry would be dead from the glare Hermione was sending him.

"Bloody hell! We need to tell a professor!"

"They don't believe us, we have tried. We are going to stop him. So please we have to go," Harry said, not wanting to outright invite him.

"Well…then I am coming too. Four has to be better than three,"

"It's going to be dangerous," Ron said.

"Doesn't matter," Neville said as Hermione casted an enlargement charm on the cloak, the four sneaking out.

* * *

"Ron what's the next move?" Harry asked, the four standing on the chessboard, having already gotten through devil's snare, which if they hadn't already known how to get through, Neville had. Harry had also caught the key rather quickly.

"We can't do it," Ron said studying the board, he didn't like the options.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, but it was Neville who caught it.

"I have to sacrifice myself so that Harry can end the game,"

"No Neville. Ron there has to be something else," Harry tried to say as Neville already made the move, his piece being destroyed. Harry quickly moved, ending the game, the trio running over to their fallen friend who was unconscious.

"Harry why did you make us bring him?" Hermione said checking him over, he was breathing alright.

"He's brave Hermione, he just needs the confidence. You both should take him back. I'll finish Quirrell,"

"Not on your bloody life,"

"Ron, Hermione we both know the potion, there is only enough for me to get through,"

"Harry,"

"I know what potion it is. Take Neville. Get the professors."

"Be careful mate," Ron said as Hermione and he hoisted Neville up, Harry walked through the next door not looking back.

* * *

"Who did this," Snape said, it would be their luck to run into him of all people first.

"Professor! Harry is in trouble. Professor Quirrell went to steal the stone. We went after him. There was only enough potion for Harry to get through. He needs help," Hermione said quickly.

Snape looked disbelieving at first, just as Sirius walked around the corner.

"Oy Hermione, Ron have you seen Harry? What happened to Neville?" Sirius asked concerned, seeing Snape standing next to them. Snape and Sirius had yet to speak since Sirius' release.

Before Hermione or Ron could say anything Snape turned to Sirius. "Your foolish godson is in danger Black. Follow me," Snape said looking back at Hermione. "Run along to McGonagall, hurry you foolish child," Snape said taking off down the hallway, Sirius having no clue what was going on, followed.

* * *

"What do you see?" Quirrell demanded of Harry.

Harry looked into the mirror. He saw what he had seen previously from his midnight adventure. All his friends alive and well. He was married to Ginny, Ron was married to Hermione. Fred was alive, and George wasn't missing an ear. Tonks and Remus were cradling their child. He saw life, but no stone.

"I've won the house cup,"

"_HE LIES"_

"Come here Potter!" Quirrell demanded going after Harry, who was quicker than last time, using his hands to destroy Quirrell's body. He waited, within seconds the vapor form of Voldemort materialized.

"See that! I'm not allowing you to live, not for long!" Harry shouted as the vapor flew towards him, going through him, just like last time, except now there were two witnesses, Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

Sirius didn't think twice as he saw Harry collapse on the ground, running towards his godson.

"Harry no!" Sirius said checking him for life, his pulse was strong. "Thank bloody Godric!" Sirius said as Snape stood next to Sirius, looking at the vaporized form of Quirrell.

Sirius lifted Harry, "He's need medical attention."

"He killed Quirrell,"

"I don't care what he bloody did! He risked his life to stop Voldemort from getting the bloody stone!" Sirius shouted, Snape had begrudgingly told Sirius the problem.

"He's just like Potter and you! Always thinking he's better. Thinking he is invincible!"

Sirius whose sole concern was for Harry looked at Snape and said deadly calm, "He maybe James' son in looks but he has Lily's heart and soul. You would see that if you could see past your own bloody hate. Hate James and I, we were horrid, but he is innocent!" Sirius said turning, leaving Snape with his thoughts. Snape turning towards the mirror, catching a brief glimpse of the future that he so desperately desired, and would never be able to have.

* * *

Harry woke up with a pounding headache, just like he remembered Dumbledore was standing at the foot of his bed, unlike last time Sirius asleep in the chair next to him.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said.

"The stone Professor? Ron? Hermione? Neville?"

"All safe my boy, all safe. The stone has been destroyed," Dumbledore said, Harry not really caring to ask about Nicholas. He had been slightly concerned that he himself had been unable to get the stone, but his desires had a much more in depth feeling now.

There were some other pleasantries that consisted of the Weasley twins trying to send a toilet seat.

"Harry I know that we have discussed your living arrangements at length. I do hope your understand that it was your mother's love that protected you when you were a child, and protected you from Quirrell."

"I do sir,"

"It may become necessary for you to live with them once more in the future,"

"If it needs to happen I will. Though convincing my Godfather will be another matter," Harry said as Dumbledore studied Harry's face, Harry feeling the slight probing of the Headmaster in his mind. Harry pushed all the recent events, plus a few memories of the Dursley's to the front.

Dumbledore wished Harry a speedy recovery, leaving just as Sirius woke up.

"How could you bloody do that Harry! I told you to tell me if there was something wrong! Remus and I could have solved it."

"Where is Remus," Harry asked, knowing it had been a full moon.

"He isn't well. Don't try to change the subject! You could have been killed Harry!"

"Sirius I am alright,"

"Your parent's sacrificed themselves for you Harry! It is a poor way to repay them by getting yourself killed!"

"Sirius someone had to stop him! Mum and dad would have done the same bloody thing! You would have done the same thing!"

"You're a child Harry. You don't deserve to be fighting maniacs every step of the way!"

"It maybe what my future holds Sirius. Please," Harry said, Sirius saying no more.

* * *

"You alright there Harry?" Ron asked as Harry had escaped the hospital wing, and for now a very worried Sirius.

"I'm fine, how about you lot? Neville?"

"Just fine Harry," Neville said beaming, later Ron informed Harry that Neville's grandmother had come to school to see her grandson. She had never been so proud of him.

"We have feast to get to," Ron said, always thinking about food.

"Ay," Harry said, knowing that they would receive enough points now, to beat Slytherin.

* * *

"Black," Snape said after the feast, he wasn't in the best of moods as Sirius approached Snape.

"I'm not here to fight with you,"

"What do you want?"

"To apologize,"

Snape gave no response.

"Dumbledore says your trust worthy that you tried to save Lily. I know you hate James and I, rightfully so. Being free from that hell has given me a chance to analyze many things. Whether I trust you yet is unforeseen but I don't have the energy to hate someone who can be an ally. I'm sorry for what I did to you in school. I don't' have an excuse for it."

"Do you think this makes us friends," Snape said, in a dangerous voice.

"No. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I have to protect Harry. I haven't done a bloody good job of it but he's all I care about." Sirius said getting ready to leave, but turning around. "You should know this Snape, Lily never gave up on you. " With that Sirius left.

* * *

"I'll meet you at the train Harry. I'll be taking you to the Dursley's. Dumbledore has already explained to them the situation. I will be staying around the neighborhood as Padfoot."

"Sirius you don't need to stay the whole time," Harry said, it was going to make it rather difficult for Ron and Hermione to visit.

"I'll be back and forth but I will be there," Sirius said rather seriously, leaving no room for argument.

_So another chapter. I apologize for not mentioning this before but this will be half au. Main players are the same, basic plot the same but obviously things are going to change in a going to the past fic right? Also I hope you all don't mind but there are going to be some real twists, at least I hope so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and review. I apologize but there may not be an update for the next two weeks. I'm in law school and have this brief due. _

_Please Review!_


	6. Bill & Charlie

It felt like forever being stuck back at the Dursley's. Harry spent most of his time reading and waiting for Dobby. He couldn't wait to leave, but he needed to see the little house elf first. The Dursleys for the most part left him alone after some very pointed words by Sirius Black, whose name had not been fully cleared with the muggle authorities.

Harry looked at the calendar next to his bed, one more day till Dobby arrived. Then one more day till he left. The owls between his friends and him had been sparse for safety reasons. Though hidden messages were entwined, Hermione could not very well write about their plans fully in case the letters were intercepted.

Second year was going to be tough because of Ginny. Harry knew that Ron and he would be arguing over this very point soon. Every time Harry allowed himself to think about Ginny though he felt his heart flutter. It was almost easy to not think about Ginny during the first year, with having gone back in time, figuring out how to change the future just enough, and keep their secret. Now though all he had was time to think. He had barely made contact with her when he had the chance.

But now Harry had no choice but to think about her. How was he going to protect her from Tom Riddle? Did he let her take the diary? Every time he thought about her, he thought about their last snog before he went off the deep end and went back in time. He closed his eyes, he knew the answer to his own question. He knew that Ginny had to take the diary. That if future Ginny had gone with them she would have told him to allow the second year to happen the way it was suppose to, the way it did last time. If he didn't the Ginny he fell in love with may never exist. She had never really opened up to anyone about her first year at Hogwarts, but she had told Harry.

He knew he was going to protect her; the hardest part was not forcing his friendship on her. If he scared her off too soon he may never get another chance. So he waited, as patiently as one could.

* * *

"So long has Dobby waited to meet you sir…Such an honor," Dobby said as he stood on Harry's bed. Harry couldn't help himself, he smiled.

"Hello Dobby it is good to see you. Now before you speak you must let me talk,"

"There is a plot," Dobby tried to say.

"Please Dobby it is very important that you listen to me. I know all about the plot, about the Diary and the chamber. I know who you work for as well."

For once Harry had left the house elf speechless.

"Dobby I know you will not understand this but you will become one of the most loyal friends I have one day. I wish to free you from the Malfoys," Harry said as Dobby's eyes went wide and he started to thrash himself against the wall. Harry grabbed the house elf and held him tight. This little elf saved Harry and died in the process. Never again.

"Please Dobby, please listen to me,"

"Harry Potter speaks to me like an equal. Harry Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts. Harry Potter must be kept safe."

Harry sighed. He had really hoped to free Dobby before the year was over.

"Alright Dobby I will not go back to Hogwarts" Harry said, his fingers crossed behind his back. He needed to keep Dobby from using magic.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled and with a sad snap of his fingers Dobby was gone.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked as he finished shrinking Harry's trunk. Harry just let Hedwig fly off from her cage to have her meet them at their new location.

"Yup, almost cannot believe this is really happening," Harry said as Godfather and godson descended the steps.

"Where are your Aunt and Uncle again?"

"Out. They didn't want to be here when you came," Harry said.

"Petunia is getting off to easy. Lily would have turned her sister into something horrid."

"My mum was that good?"

"The best, though her specialty was with charms. Your father on the other hand was the best at transfiguration. Some of the things he could do still amaze me."

Harry followed Sirius outside, a motorcycle with a side car sat in the street. Harry tried to keep the sadness off his face from the last time he rode in that bike.

"Hagrid still had it. Took me a while to tune it up but rides smoothly now," Sirius said as he threw Harry a helmet to put on.

"First time I took you up in this with James your mum almost skewered me alive. I bet she is up in heaven right now yelling at your father for not allowing her to destroy this."

"It's safe right?" Harry asked as he got into the side car.

"Of course, just don't fall out," Sirius said with a laugh.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Sirius said as they stood in front of a fairly large house, one Harry had not expected.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, the house was surrounded by a forest area, why weren't they at Sirius' family home.

"This my dear boy is my great Uncle's house. If it could keep out some of the most dangerous members of society it will protect us," Sirius said as Harry looked back up at the house. Three stories, dark brick with several windows. From above it almost blended in with the trees.

"I thought we were going to your mum's place?" Harry said, didn't Sirius write that in a letter?

"I never really liked growing up there. It was a bloody mess, worse than this place. When I thought about when I was your age where I wanted to grow up I always wished I was here," Sirius said as Harry and he rolled the bike into its protective shed and then entered the house.

Harry was amazed, it was a weird mix of the burrow and a muggle home.

"Remus said there needed to be muggle touches because you were raised like a muggle."

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, having walked into the sitting room. There even was a muggle television.

"Over through there is the kitchen and dining table. Here is the fireplace. It is open to the floo network so you can stay in touch with your friends. Now up stairs on the second floor is the library, Remus and my room. Come on I'll show you your floor," Sirius said as he started up the stairs like a little kid. Harry couldn't help but feel the little himself.

"I hope you don't mind I set the place up, but we can change anything you want," Sirius said as they headed up to the third floor. It was like having his own apartment. Everything was painted a dark red. Once up the steps it was like Harry had his own private living room. Couches and bookshelves lined the room.

"That door is your bed room. That one the loo. I had another room setup as a guest room for your friends. I hope you like it," Sirius said as Harry pushed the door open to his room. The room was also painted red but with gold trimming. The room was large with a large bed and desk. Two book shelves. One wall was lined with pictures, some old and others new.

"Sirius this is amazing, absolutely amazing," Harry said as his guardian set down his trunk and resized it.

"Are you sure? I can change anything you don't like."

"No really Sirius this is great! Perfect really!" Harry said, still amazed that this was his.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled in then? Remus should be back soon with food." Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair before walking down the steps. When he was out of view Harry pinched himself to make sure it was real, it was.

He opened his trunk and for the first time he had a reason to unpack. So he unfolded his robes, shelved his books and placed his broom on a wall stand. As he finished Hedwig flew into the open window.

"Hey girl!" Harry said as he ran to the loo and filed her water bowl before heading down stairs.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Oy Remus didn't hear you come in?" Harry said.

"Used the floo. I hope you don't mind pizza. Sirius is rubbish at cooking and I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet."

"Pizza is great," Harry said as the box was opened and the three dug in.

* * *

Later that night Remus and Sirius sat in the sitting room arguing.

"Remus we are going to have to tell him. You're living in the same bloody house as him. He will notice."

"It took James and you two years,"

"Ay but he has Lily's blood in him. I promise you he will figure it out before the summer is over. I don't want us lying to him Remus."

Remus gave no reply.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry said with a cheer as his red headed friend came out of the floo.

"Hey mate!"

"Where is Hermione?"

"She couldn't come today. Had to do some shopping with her mum," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Sirius, Ron is here. I'm going to show him upstairs."

"Ay I'm having a meeting in my study with an old friend if you need anything," Sirius shouted back. It had been two weeks since Harry had moved into Uncle Al's. The occupants of the house were getting allowing splendidly.

"Who's he meeting with?" Ron whispered as the climbed the stairs.

"Mad eye so we have to be careful," Harry said.

"Oy mate this is bloody awesome," Ron said as he plopped down onto one of the couches. Harry tossing him a butter beer.

"I know. It's kind of unbelievable how one change can cause such a ripple. Thankfully this is a good one. To not have to spend all summer with the Dursleys and I'm getting to learn so much about my parents."

"Yeah well I still wish we were able to drive the car. How did seeing Dobby go?"

"Well he's not ready to listen yet but he didn't perform magic at my Aunt's."

"That's good at least. Sorry Hermione couldn't make it. Her mum was quite persistent. I think she's a bit uncomfortable about Sirius."

"Well hopefully we can dispel that."

"They'll be coming to your birthday. Hermione wouldn't let them miss it."

"Oy right I forgot. Next week,"

"Game of chess?"

"Yeah in a moment I want to talk to you about the diary."

"What about it?"

"Ron I think Ginny has to take it."

"Well of course she does otherwise how are we going to get it,"

"No Ron I mean Riddle has to posses her. I have to save her and kill the basilisk"

"Are you daft? No! Harry that is ridiculous!"

"Ron listen to me. If she doesn't she won't become the person we know her to be. If she was here you know she'd say the same thing."

"You don't know what it was like that summer after. Ginny had a horrible time making friends. People were scared of her."

"Ron I know, I do. Just think about it alright. It took me awhile but I know it is the right thing to do."

* * *

"Boys come eat!" Remus yelled as Ron and Harry headed into the kitchen.

"You cook Remus?" Ron asked as he helped himself to the chicken on the table.

"James and Sirius never could. Someone had to learn so we didn't starve. Your mum helped me learn Harry. Lily and I shared a thirst for knowledge in everything. She taught me the muggle way and I taught her how to do it with magic."

"Can we eat please," Sirius said as Remus rolled his eyes.

"After dinner I'm heading over to Mad Eye's. He has a file he needs me to look at,"

"You're not joining the ministry are you?" Harry asked, worried.

"No my Auror days are over. More as a consultant. He may have me come teach some classes that's all," Sirius said, Harry knew he was lying.

"I hope you boys don't mind but I won't be home tonight either," Remus said.

"And why is that Moony?" Sirius asked.

"If you must know Tonks has asked me over. She had some questions on potions."

"You old dog," Sirius said with a laugh. "Well at least one of us will be getting sum."

"Sirius they are children! She is far too young for me as it is, among other things."

Sirius just laughed as he helped himself to another biscuit.

* * *

"Now with them both gone we can talk about getting into the old headquarters, we need to get the locket."

"I know I was a little surprise to find you not there," Ron said.

"I know but we need to get in,"

"Well we know its location, the house that is. I wouldn't even begin to know where the locket is."

"We can accio it," Harry said.

"And then get caught. We cannot use magic, not yet."

"Maybe I should tell Sirius who we really are."

"It's too early to tell him. If the adults get involved to early Harry they may try and stop us. Any way he needs kid Harry right now. I have an idea but I don't know how much you are going to like it."

"Hit me," Harry said.

"We get Bill and Charlie to help us,"

"As in your brothers?"

"Now listen we know we can trust them. They're coming for a visit soon. We convince them, have them go with us to find the locket. Don't forget the place hasn't been cleaned yet. Kreatcher will be horrible, the place is infested with boggarts and the like. We cannot use magic,"

"But how are we going to convince them? On top of it they'll never understand Ginny having to take the diary. Maybe we should wait till next summer at least."

"No listen to me we cannot wait. The longer we wait the greater chance Moldy Warts has. Now that Sirius is free we don't know what he will do with that place. If we lose the locket Harry this will be for nothing."

"You think we can convince your brothers?"

"I know we can" Ron said with conviction as Harry and he settled down to play a game of chess.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Hope you don't mind mate but my brothers are coming for your birthday._

_Ron_

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius cheered as he dragged Harry out of bed. "Come on kid Remus is making food and you have gifts to open. Who ever heard of sleeping late on your birthday!" Sirius said as Harry found his glasses and followed the happy older man down stairs.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Remus said as he laid out chocolate pancakes for all of them.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said, having his own family was getting stranger every day. Having Sirius and Remus at his beck and call even stranger.

"Eat up there mate! You've got to open your gifts and then we have to get this place party ready!"

"Sirius, Remus please you don't need to go overboard,"

" Are you bloody crazy! We've missed like ten of your birthdays! We missed your eleventh! This party is going to make up for all of them!" Sirius exclaimed, that was what Harry was afraid of.

"Alright gifts!" Sirius said as he cleared away the plates and stacked at least twelve wrapped gifts on the table.

"For me?' Harry said a little amazed.

"Of course, who else" Remus said with a laugh. He had some trepidation when he left his little cottage to move in with Sirius and Harry. Afraid both would hate him, afraid that he wouldn't be the guardian he needed to be. Yet he found living with the two of them, and training Tonks to be the most fulfilling thing he had done in a long time. Sometimes it even made him forget about his little furry problem.

"Open this one first!" Sirius shouted as he handed Harry his first box.

By the end of the morning Harry had a new stack of books, new robes, potion kit, broom cleaning kit, quidditch supplies and honey dukes finest chocolate.

"Go get ready Harry. We'll get this place set up. Your friends should be here in a few,"

"Alright," Harry said as he grabbed some of his gifts and headed upstairs. He placed them in their proper places around his room and took a shower. After he got dressed in one of the new robes from his guardians before heading down stairs.

"Hey mate! Happy Birthday!" Neville said smiling at Harry, his Grandmother behind him in one of her giant hats. "Harry this is my grandmother,"

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," Harry said trying his best to be formal.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter,"

Soon the Weasleys and the Grangers had joined the group. Ginny keeping herself hidden most of the time. The parents in the room had first been quite unsure how to react to Sirius Black but slowly they had warmed up to his charm, which Harry was quite grateful for. The problem now was how to get Bill and Charlie alone and convince them Harry, Ron and Hermione were all from the future.

"Look Neville is engrossed with Percy. Our parents are talking. This maybe our only shot," Hermione said. She had believe what Ron said, they had to get the locket sooner rather than later.

"If we tell Sirius," Harry tried to convince his friends.

"Harry though Sirius is likely to believe you his mental state may not. Also Dumbledore will be probing his mind more than any of us would care to admit. Bill and Charlie are the safer choice."

"But what if we cannot convince them." Harry exclaimed.

"We will," was all Ron said as he walked over to his older brothers and asked if they would join him upstairs. This was it, they were either going to start their mission or mess it up.

"So what was so important we need to discuss up here?" Charlie asked as he glazed over Harry's living room.

Harry gulped, Charlie always scared Harry, sometimes even more then the twins. The twins had liked him, had protected him and fought for him. Charlie trained dragons as a living, going head to head with a man like that would make anyone tremble.

As it was Charlie stood just a bit shorter then Ron would be at 18. He was stocky for sure, with wild red hair and darker skin from spending so much time outdoors.

Bill was different. He was tall, almost lanky. He already had the long hair and fang earring that Harry knew drove Mrs. Weasley crazy. Harry was also delighted to not see the jagged scars that had riddled Bill's face.

"So what is this about?" Bill said slightly amused, wondering what his younger brother and his friends were up to.

Hermione turned to Ron, "We don't have a lot of time. By my estimate we have less than a half hour to convince them."

"Do you have the potion just in case?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione responded, Harry having an unsettling feeling.

"Alright Bill, Charlie I have to tell you something that is going to sound, well quite unbelievable. I know it will sound absurd but the lives of our family and friends will depend on you believing us" Ron started, it had been decided by all three of them that Ron should start with the explanation, Bill and Charlie had no reason to trust Harry and Hermione.

"What are you on about Ron?" Charlie asked.

"Voldemort. Now before you say anything just listen to me. Harry, Hermione and I we aren't quite from this time period."

"Ron this isn't a joke," Bill said, not liking the fact that his brother was using the dark lords name. Harry unable to read his emotions.

"I am not joking. The three of us came from the future, about six years from the future. Voldemort, oh alright the dark lord, rose again, a second war broke out. Harry finally defeated him but we lost too many people,"

"He isn't lying," Harry said. "It's true. After the final battle I found away to go back in time. To try and change it. To try and save my friends."

"We came with him. It was an accident but a good one. We are trying to follow the time line but we have missions we need to go on but we cannot use magic outside of school without Fudge knowing. We need help and we need help from people we can trust."

"I don't understand," Charlie said shaking his head. "The future?"

"Like a time turner?" Bill said.

"Yes and no. A time turner would physically take you back in time. Therefore in essence there would be two of you in one time period. What Harry did sent our memories back instead into our younger bodies. We are really 18 mentally but we look 12." Hermione tried to explain.

"Prove it. Prove you're from the future. This is unbelievable!" Charlie almost shouted.

"We can just please remain calm," Hermione implored.

"Well kind of anyway. We can tell you things that will happen but you won't see them. But help us with our mission and I promise you will not have doubts."

"You're twelve,"

"No we are 18. In our future people die. Bill you are attacked by a werewolf, you survive but with horrible scars on your face. After he rose again I loose Sirius. He died protecting all of us. Fred dies in the final battle. So do many great people," exclaimed Harry.

"Fred," Charlie said in barely a whisper.

"But we want to change it, we want to keep those people alive plus others. We will tell you everything. No secrets but you have to trust us," Ron said.

"Why not go to Sirius, or Dumbledore."

"We cannot trust them, not yet,"

"But you can trust us?" Bill said.

"I hope we can," said Ron.

"Against my better judgment say I believe this. Say we believe you three really are from the future what are we suppose to do?" Charlie asked.

After receiving a nod from both Harry and Ron, Hermione began to speak.

"The night that everyone believed Harry killed the dark lord isn't true. He made Horcruxs. A horcrux is away for someone to encase their soul. A protective mesure, making the person immortal. It gives them an opportunity to live again. He made seven. We didn't find this out till the end of our sixth year. Spending our seventh tracking them down and destroying them. We need to start destroying them, the more we destroy now means the quicker we destroy him."

Both Bill and Charlie looked pale, but neither had said no so far.

"We know the location of these objects and we know how to destroy them. We cannot use magic outside of school yet, not till we figure how to remove the trace from our wands. There is one located at Sirius' child hood home. We need to get it before it goes missing."

"But you said you didn't destroy them till your seventh year."

"We haven't completely kept to the time line of things. In our time line I never get to live with Sirius. His name is never cleared. Sirius escaped in our third year to protect me from Peter, the rat. Peter escaped before we could prove him innocent. With Sirius free he may try to destroy the house or sell it. I have to get the locket from the house before we loose it."

"Can we speak, alone," Bill said. The trio nodded and Harry told them to use his room.

* * *

"Maybe this was bad idea," Hermione said, she seemed more worried than Harry or Ron.

"If they don't believe us we'll use that potion on them. They'll forget the last hour or two, it will be fine." Ron said, hoping his brothers believed them.

* * *

"This is ludicrous!" Charlie said as he started pacing back and forth. Bill opted to sit.

"What if they are right? What if they are giving us the chance to help them save the future?"

"It just cannot be. How could they travel like that? How could the dark lord rise again?"

"They explained it. Charlie I think what they said is true. Think about it. Ron's been smarted than ever before. More perceptive. Mum even wrote to us about that. They knew about Scabbers. We all knew what an animagus was but none of us ever thought about that Rat. I think we need to help them."

"What are we suppose to do? Leave our jobs to go on some wild boggart chase?"

"Charlie,"

"Fine! But if this is all a hoax I'll feed you to a dragon,"

"Not if I lock you in a pyramid first,"

* * *

"Alright we've made a decision," Bill said. The trio held their breath.

"We believe you for now. After we retrieve this locket we will know what is really going on,"

"I knew they'd help! See!" Ron exclaimed.

"How long are you both here for?" Hermione asked.

"A week to visit."

"Harry do you think Sirius and Remus can both be busy at some point."

"The full moon is this week. From my understanding they are using the shrieking shack. Sirius asked me to stay with Ron, didn't say why though."

"What's this about? Full moon?" Charlie asked.

"Oh right you see Remus doesn't want any of us to know this yet so please keep it to yourself. He is a werewolf,"

"Is he the one," Bill asked, his hand on his face.

"No Remus is a good man. The man who turned him Greyback is the one who attacked you."

"Alright so we plan to hit Grimmauld's place that night." Ron said, as they had to go back down stairs. His brothers still skeptical.

* * *

_So I know how long it has been and I am very sorry. Law school took over! I hope to have another chapter up this weekend before my job starts on Monday. Hopefully I can do weekend updates more over the next few months. _

_Also as crappy as the writing is and all in all my stories I'm thinking of re-editing the Cloud Series. I have some newer ideas for it and was wondering if anyone was intrested. _

_Happy reading and please review. Also as painful as it is to read sometimes I am always looking to improve my writing so if anyone catches something and has a trick to remembering the rule for it please let me know. And yes my comma usage sucks! Thank you!_


	7. Kreatcher

"Ron you're really not pulling our leg right?" Charlie asked for the fifteenth time that night. The Weasleys had all gone back to the Burrow by now. Bill and Charlie had locked themselves in with Ron discussing the day's events.

"Why would I make this up?"

"I really was attacked by a werewolf?" Bill said.

"Ay but you don't transform. Your wife says though on the full moons you do thirst rare meat"

"My wife? Who?" Bill asked.

"I shouldn't say. You should get the chance to fall in love with her without knowing," Ron said with a smile.

"This has to be true then, Ron has emotions!" Charlie announced.

"So what happens when we retrieve this Horcrux. That's it then?" Bill asked.

"No I wish it was that simple. There are six more after that. The only one we will be able to retrieve this summer though is the locket. We cannot destroy it till a future event happens that will give us the resource we need to destroy."

"Why can't we just destroy it?"

"We only know three proven ways to destroy one. I can explain them but it won't really make sense till later on." Ron tried to explain, he still wasn't sure where his brothers were on believing him.

"Listen Ron we said we'd help, at least for this. We will pass judgment after we retrieve this item. Till then I'm going to go to Gringotts. They have a private library, I want to see what I can learn about these Horcruxs."Bill said.

"Just be careful, they are dark magic. If people hear, your reputation could be hurt."

"Let's just sleep on this. I feel like a dragon has hit me in the head."

"Ay but Ron after we do this I want the whole story, all of it, every detail is that understood little brother?"

"I promise," Ron swore as his older brothers left the room.

* * *

"Hermione dear are you sure it is alright for you to be staying there. I mean it's a house full of boys" Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum its fine. Ron and Harry are my best friends. I don't really get along with the girls. Harry has a spare room that I'll sleep in. It'll be fine. His guardians will be there," Hermione said, thankfully she was a much better liar then she use to be.

"I still cannot believe Sirius Black is really innocent. I remember the news when that street blew up,"

"Mum I explained to you what happened. Mr. Black is a really nice man and he takes good care of Harry."

"Alright dear but you will call if you need anything right?"

"Of course Mum," Hermione said as she finished packing her overnight bag.

* * *

"Are you sure you boys will be alright?" Sirius said, he didn't really like leaving the boys. He had wanted Harry to go over to Ron's.

"Sirius, Remus we will be fine. Ron needed some space from his family is all. If anything happens we will head over there." Harry said. "What are you two up to any way?"

"Just a small mission for Dumbledore. We will be back early in the morning."

"Just be careful," Harry said as his guardians left. Tonight was the full moon.

"Alright how long till Hermione and your brothers get here?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"My brothers will be here in an hour. Hermione any minute," Ron replied as the floo lit up and Hermione came spitting out.

"Alright there?" Harry asked as he helped her brush herself off.

"Just fine. Now I've mapped out the most I can remember from moving into headquarters. If Kreatcher doesn't have it there are a couple different draws it may be in." Hermione started to explain. She continued once Bill and Charlie arrived.

* * *

"So this is the place," Bill said as number 12 appeared on the street.

"Yes,"

"Maybe you three should stay out here," Charlie reasoned.

"No we can handle the house elf in side. We are hoping that using accio will help us find the locket," Hermione announce as she turned on both Harry and Ron. "Remember you two no magic. Leave your wands in your pockets."

"Yes mum," Ron snickered as Charlie twisted the door open and the five of them stepped through.

"Ugh that's fowl!" Ron exclaimed as the stale order of the place entered his nose.

"See if it'll work. Say Accio Riddle's Locket," Harry said, Charlie and Bill both complied. Nothing happened.

"Does that mean it isn't here?" Charlie asked.

"No it's protected by some very powerful magic. Accio may not work on it. We may have to look by hand," Hermione said as the door slammed behind them.

"YOU IS NOT ENTERING! NOT STEALING! NOT MY MISTRESSES HOUSE!" an old house elf shouted.

"What in Godric's name is that thing!" Bill shouted as Charlie and he stood protectively in front of the time travelers.

"Stop don't hurt him," Harry said pushing past Ron's brothers and falling onto his knees in front of Kreatcher.

"Please Kreatcher I mean neither you, or your mistress harm. I have come to complete the mission your master could not!"

"MUST LEAVE!"

"No! Not until I complete Regulus Black's mission. He wanted to destroy a locket. He left it with you to destroy if he could not. I can destroy it. I swear it. I can protect it from your masters killer."

Kreatcher said nothing, he disappeared.

"Damn it!"

"We'll find it Harry," Hermione said.

"Can handle it huh?" Bill said skeptic.

"Alright you three stay close to us. We'll search the house," Charlie said as Bill waved his wand checking for destructive spells that could cause them harm.

They spent a little over three hours tearing the house apart. Nothing was turning up.

"Perhaps it is a lost cause. Maybe he isn't dead yet," Ron said.

"Don't be stupid Ronald. Riddle killed him. He has to be dead," Hermione stated.

"What if Riddle didn't kill him till after he rose again!" Ron pointed out, the two continued to bicker.

"Why do they call him Riddle?" Bill asked.

"Oh sorry," Harry stated, "his birth name is Tom Riddle"

"He was human once," Charlie said, both Bill and he had been old enough to remember the effects of the first war.

"Aren't we all," Harry said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bill asked, as Harry looked around the room.

"Mate what's going on?" Ron asked, Hermione and he stopped their argument.

"Don't you hear it? They need help!" Harry said as he took off down the room.

"HARRY STOP!" Ron yelled as he went after his friend followed closely by Hermione and his brothers. They skillfully avoided traps and darkness. How Harry did was a mystery to be solved.

* * *

Harry stood in a dark room, whose walls he could not make out. He didn't know what room he was in, nor did he care. In front of him was his own personal horror picture. He watched as the dead bodies of all he lost flickered in and out, and even those who hadn't really died at all.

There was Sirius, Cedric, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Fred, Neville, Snape and it continued. He didn't hear his friends arrive, nor the sharp intake of breath from them. They had entered at the sight of Fred, dead across the floor. Followed by a little boy with blue hair. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasely dead.

"Harry," Ron said, trying to keep his voice even. He may have lived through it but he hadn't lost Hermione. Seeing her dead body was enough to make him want to cry.

"You killed me Harry. You couldn't save me," the dead body of Ginny Weasley said.

"I won't let him hurt you! I'll protect you!" Harry begged, falling to his knees.

"Do something!" Hermione shouted as Ron went for his wand.

"Not you! Bill! Charlie! It's a boggart," Hermione said in such a matter of fact tone one could almost believe seeing the dead body of her friends had no effect on her.

"Riddicklus!" Bill shouted as the dead body of Dumbledore turned into Santa Clause.

Charlie sent another spell at the creature and it disappeared.

"Lumos," Bill said as he turned the lights on in the room. Harry still was in the middle of the room, breathing hard, his eyes closed as if he was trying to mentally fight the images. Hermione knelt down next to him.

"Harry it's alright. It was a boggart. We are going to change it Harry. None of it is going to happen. Soon it'll be nothing but a memory," Hermione said using a quote she knew Riddle had used on Harry long ago.

"If we didn't believe you before," Charlie started.

"We do now" Bill said.

"We are in this till the end," Charlie agreed. Harry still did not respond, but his eyes were now open. But fixed on something else, the walls. He stood up slowly and started to trace his hand against the wall. It stopping on a scorch mark. Underneath it the name Sirius Black. Connected to him was his brother.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked now.

"Look," Harry said weakly as he drew his arm back towards the top. Sirius' great grandparents.

"Harry how didn't we know this," Hermione said, her eyes going wide.

"Know what," Ron and his brothers said as they looked to were Hermione was examining.

"It's not really surprising. I mean most of them are related," Charlie said.

"Harry you can control him. He has to listen to you." Ron stated, earning an evil look from Hermione.

For Harry's own relative had married into the Black family nearly fifty years ago. The family tree showed another scorch mark where the painting should be, but the name still shone brightly. Catherine Lily Black. There was no maiden name. But from her information she had a child, Maria Rose Black-Evans. Who had two children, Petunia and Lily.

_Am I evil yet? I know I have just thrown alot at you loyal readers since the last chapter. Bill and Charlie. And now what is this link Lily has with the Black family. I'm not even sure myself but the muse said to write it and so I must. _

_Hopefully I can actually sleep tonight! I'd love if I woke to some amazing reviews! Be they good or bad!_


End file.
